


A Super, A Luthor and their Knight

by iamgoku



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Batfamily (DCU), Ben Wa Balls, Bondage, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light BDSM, Mommy Dom Lena Luthor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Kara Danvers, POV Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Protective Lena Luthor, Rope Bondage, Scars, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: Snippets of Kara and Lena's life with the BatFamily member Casey Hart (aka Sparrow)Mostly NSFW Shameless smut! Though some will have fluff. Read the Tags please!
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor & Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s), Kara Danvers/Original Female Character(s), Lena Luthor/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Super, A Luthor and their Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChocolateCookieCream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/gifts), [GhostWriter96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriter96/gifts).



> Yes....yes I should be writing for 'A New Team (Done Right)' but I wound up pumping this out in like half an hour.
> 
> Though it was born from me writing a Kara/Lena fluff scene in that story....so that counts as something I guess?
> 
> Anyway, yeah this is a random little story I wanted to post with Kara and Lena in a polyship with a female BatFamily member, Casey Hart (codenamed Sparrow)
> 
> POV will alternate with the chapters. And some may feature other characters having some fun with Casey (with Kara and Lena's permission and Casey's of course)
> 
> This story is gifted to ChocolateCookieCream and GhostWriter96, both of whom are great writers whom both have written some stories that I love, and have inspired by own NSFW-writing. Please go check them out :D 
> 
> -
> 
> This chapter's POV is from Casey's perspective.

Casey’s breathing was strained as she stood there weakly, arms still tied at the wrists together and suspended from above by the silken bonds as Kara returned to her side, grinning slightly as she took in Casey’s nude form.

In her right hand she held another big steel lubed Ben Wa Ball, the sight alone made the restrained redhead shiver and tense up, which of course made her moan out at the sensation of the one already in her pussy, as well as the two slightly smaller ones Kara had stuck up her ass, the anal ones having a rounded ring connected to it which stuck out from the vigilante’s asshole.

She shivered again as Kara ran her free hand down her neck, teasingly going through the centre of her generous cleavage and down her toned stomach, tracing a line of sweat that was running down her abs towards her crotch.

“P-Please” She begged as her thighs quivered.   
  
“Please what Babygirl?” Kara asked quirking a brow at Casey coyly.

“No more, I-I can’t take another one Daddy, I just can’t!” Casey pleaded as Kara leaned closer staring into her eyes and using her full 3 inch height advantage over her as she gripped the rope suspending Casey’s arms and pulled her closer till her stomach was flush against Kara’s suit.

“Now we both know that’s not true Babygirl, don’t start lying to me now” she said firmly, running her hand down Casey’s back and making her moan slightly as Kara’s fingers traced along one of her scars before going down to her toned but still surprisingly round ass and gripping the left cheek enough to make the quivering girl wince.

“Or else I’ll spank your ass till both your cheeks are rose red, and you’d still have to keep all these balls inside of you while I do it” she said as she groped Casey’s ass cheek and kneaded it in her palm, making her squirm under the combination of her touch and gaze.

Leaning closer, Kara pressed a soft kiss on her forehead before whispering.

“I know you can do this, do you know why?” 

“W-Why?...” Casey asked after a moment, distracted momentarily as Kara moved her lips around to brush against her ear.

“Because I know how much my big strong girl can take.” she said as Casey’s legs quivered once more at her words, and the feeling of Kara’s warm breath on her ear before another feeling caught her by surprise as she could feel the lubricated ball touch her pussy. Her labia was soaked and oozing with arousal already from Kara’s actions, the blonde’s words only making her body respond all the more. 

“It’ll take more than a little metal ball to break you babygirl” Kara whispered as she pushed the ball in fully without any more warning, making Casey moan out loudly and arch her back, her hands clenched into fists as she felt the new ball make contact with the previous one, the new balls cold metal shocking her as she clenched her eyes shut as Kara pressed light kisses against her ear.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well. I knew you could take it, you’re such a good girl for Daddy” Kara said as she continued to pepper kisses down along her neck.

Her hand that had been resting on Casey’s ass moved and she let out a groan as she felt Kara’s finger loop into the ring coming from her ass, giving it a few light tugs but keeping the balls inside.

“Wait until I turn on the vibrations”

_ ‘Oh hell…’  _ was all Casey could think as she saw Kara walk across the basement and pick up the silver remote in her hand.

The night was far from over.


End file.
